Yarjshepsán
Yarjshepsán (pronounced Hyorjshepsein) is a planet within the Universe 11492. The planet is 13 million light-years away from Earth(from U-11492). Appearence Yarjshepsán seen space is purple, but the absurd concentration of toxic gas in its atmosphere gives the impression of this color. The surface of the planet is green and gray. There are lakes of an orange-like substance similar to cooking oil(Sebutelex). There are several craters and ruins as well. Also the air is rarefied and there are present monsters and creatures that look like zombies, vehicles destroyed and bodies already transformed into skeletons. There are also acid storms 9 times stronger than the hurricanes that occurred on Earth. The surface of the planet has become impossible to live on. So the population of the planet, the Zyanz, migrated to the subsoil. Underneath the planet is the Agnotosphere, a layer that resembles a giant cave (10km high) that expands across Yarjshepsan. In this giant cave is life and biodiversity. Trees, plants, cells, water(not exactly), minerals, and intelligent life(the Zyanz themselves). But the planet was not always like this. Story The planet formed 11 billion years ago, just as Earth did (not in the creationist view). A celestial body named 455-Bhnéau collided with the planet Vamulubhú (pronounced Vemulobeu). The explosion was 70,000 times stronger than all the bombs ever detonated in history (from Earth). Thus it went through 9 periods of formation. From the fourth period came the first forms of animal life, marine cells, called Bédanslythalhu (pronounced Bydenslytal Hu), or microdels, which were multicellular. Over time new microcellular forms of life arose. But the first form was Ulúphinz (Elouphinz), an aquatic and terrestrial plant at the same time. Thus the microorganisms were transforming and adapting the conditions. At that time the planet functioned as the Earth. So did creatures like "dinosaurs of Yarjshepsán" and also colossal creatures. The planet has also gone through cataclysmic events, but nothing like meteors or asteroids. About 3 million and 764 thousand years ago, the Zyanz emerged, which in the future would be the rational life form of the planet. So the Zyanz began to evolve like humans, more quickly, since compared to us, they were 5 times smarter. The War of D' kéle The Zyanz live like humans who have also been divided into nations, which also relate to wars or agreements. Life in Yarjshepsán was peaceful until the arrival of the Kholmags on the planet. The Kholmags were beings more intelligent than the Zyanz and 11 times more rational than a human being. They sought to take the whole galaxy and have power over all forms of life. They had combat vehicles that could reach the speed of light and cannons that destroyed more than nuclear bombs. Before reaching Yarjshepsán, the Kholmags studied and spied the planet and the Zyanz, thus preparing to take that world. The Kholmags called Yarjshepsán, of D 'kéle. They arrived in the nation of Galón, and thus began to attack the city of Tymloheluseizon, where they killed more than 300 thousand zyanz. Thus the Zyanz were attacked by surprise and if the war begins. The Expansion In 2084 (year on local calendar), the city of Tymloheluseizon was taken by the Kholmags. They adopted cruel measures and left the the city's population in contention sites (as if they were concentration camps) and also were testing their weapons on innocent zyanz. Galón and other nations began to retake the city and were succeeding. But the Kholmags began using the ultra-devastating cannons that destroyed three cities in one shot. With these super cannons they easily destroyed armies. And so they went to the cities nearby. On the whole planet was declared a state of alert. The Battle of Krilup(2084-2086) After the war in Galón, the Kholmags were already taking the capital Rtelredélák. Then the nations of Julterá, Agheyd, Dal-Úlúruch and Ytribultch were sending their armies to Galón. They even used anti-matter bombs. The Kholmags already had devastating weapons and thus the 4 armies and the invaders fought. This battle was called the Battle of Krilup, which lasted three years with the victory of the Kholmags. From there it was declared a state of maximum calamity on the whole planet. So the whole Galón nation was taken and the targets were already the neighboring countries. The Taking of Hroinwé (2086-2087) While the Kholmags began to take Galón's resources to manufacture armaments, the zyanz nations began to prepare. After that, the Kholmags began to invade the country of Hroinwé. But Yarjshepsán's superpowers were already in the country. Thus began a battle, where even the zyanz with their most powerful weaponry, the Kholmags won. Thus various nations have already surrendered to the Kholmags, while others are preparing. The Arrival of the Bholika 41 years have passed. And the planet was surrounded by craters. Oceans and lakes were poisoned by chemical weapons(which explains Sebutelex). The Kholmags used weapons of mass destruction as well as chemical and biological weapons that infested the air, resulting in purplish gas fumes that were toxic and scattered purple clouds into the atmosphere. Almost all the nations of Yarjshepsán were already taken by the Kholmags and another accepted in becoming puppet states. The Kholmags also took up the moons of Yarjshepsán. The Zyanz were slaves and worked for Kholmags as the period of United States slavery. But a group (which for the Kholmags were considered rebellious) known as Bholika(or Bholicals) began to spread hidden by the nations and took military posts. Kholmags began to hunt these rebels, but they believed in the god''' Eijlabatahn''', who is the master of all Metaverse 142, so also the Universe 11492. The Bholikas called for the protection of Eijlabatahn. With this they were able to return to nations. The Final War(2145-2166) After a great time of retakes, coup d'etats occurred and nations began to return to be independent. The great trick was to use the colossal creatures that lived on the planet as a vehicle of combat and ask for help from Eijlabatahn. The Bholika used the weapons of the Kholmags and thus one declared war on the other. The Final War began and lasted 21 years with the victory of the Bholikas. So they went back to their moons. A New Life. A New Age. A New Home. After the war the whole planet was devastated. The zyanz should try to rebuild everything, but the chemical and biological weapons contaminated all the air, so they could not reconstruct everything. So after a few years they studied the Agnotosphere and decided to live there. On the surface of the planet there were zyanz zombies. Some zyanz continue to live on the surface and try to decontaminate the air, lakes, rivers and oceans, while others normally live in the Agnotosphere. The zyanz decided not to divide into nations and form a single people. So they were breeding in the Agnotosphere and most of the population zyanz lives there. = Category:Planets Category:Aliens Category:By Bi2018bi2 Category:Universe 11492 Category:Metaverse 142